


Quacksel | Cuddling

by UndrscrJawsh



Category: Commentary crew, Reddit crew, aksually, quackity - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Very short and crap, idk don’t hurt me I guess???, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndrscrJawsh/pseuds/UndrscrJawsh
Summary: Alexis is visiting his Estonian boyfriend. They use their time together wisely(?)





	Quacksel | Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it might be real shitty. Sorry 🤷♂️

Alexis knew he didn’t have long left of his visit to Estonia, knew he didn’t have much more time to spend with his boyfriend. He can’t make the trip across the pond often, so they both swore to each other that they would go on plenty of dates and nights out during his visit. And tonight was supposed to be a date.

However, they remained in the same exact spot since noon; legs tangled, sharing warmth between each other, arms wrapped around their bodies, both chattering softly until they had no other topics to talk about.

It was about 5PM when Aksel fell silent, Alex realising moments later that he’d actually fell asleep. Alex himself wasn’t tired, so he stayed awake, listening to Aksel’s soft snoring and enjoying being so close to him. This gave him much more euphoria than any 13-hour long discord call could ever give him, so he didn’t dare to move. Instead, Alex kept quiet and let his heavy lids close and allowed his body to drift off to sleep.


End file.
